A Shocking Surprise
by Sirena32
Summary: Bella's come back to school after being mauled by James. Nobody can believe it when they see that Bella and Edward are clearly a couple and this arouses a bunch of questions. From Jessica, Mike, Bella and Edward's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is after Bella was attacked by James, the first day she came back to school and everyone sees that she and Edward are together. From Bella, Edward, Mike and Jessica's POV. Tell me what you think! I love reviews!:) **

A Shocking Surprise

**Bella's POV:**

After coming back from nearly being tortured to death by a psychoneurotic vampire, you'd think that nothing would ever scare me again, right? Wrong. With a big, white plaster cast encasing my right leg and arriving in Edward's car, I was bound to be the focus of everyone's attention and the newest gossip subject of the week. I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I looked out of the window of the Volvo at the students of Forks High as they walked past or killed time in front of the building until the bell rang.

Edward turned the car engine off and looked over at me, a small smile on his face. "Do I get to know what you're thinking this time?" He asked me.

I swallowed. "I just… uggh," I shook my head. "Let's just get this over with; it'll be like the first day of school all over again."

Edward laughed, a ringing bell-like sound that had my heart beating a little faster, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. My face flushed a darker red and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. "Mm," he said, brushing his lips down my cheek to my neck. "You still smell _so_ wonderful in the rain."

I laughed, shakily. "Well at least you got to see what I tasted like." He pulled back abruptly, eyes dark.

"Bella, I…" I put my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes, which was a confident move considering the fact that whenever I did that I always inadvertently lost my train of thought.

"You did what you did to save my life. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't, well, I would have, but I wouldn't be human. You did what you had to do and _I love you for it_. Don't beat yourself up." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his cool ones very, very lightly.

He pulled away after a time and touched my face softly. "I love you." He opened his door and walked around to my side to help me out. He put his arm around my waist and supported my weight while he got my crutch out of the car. I saw the kids on the side walk in front of the school stop as they saw me with Edward. I blushed again.

To change the subject I sighed as I took the crutch from him. "But then again, there was probably no point in saving me…"

He looked at me with wide eyes and I could see he was about to make another serious, sad remark of some sort so I continued on ahead quickly, "… considering the fact that I might just die anyway with this crutch. I'm horrible enough on just my own two feet, imagine the damage and destruction I could accomplish with this thing!"

He laughed and I was happy, once more.

While I had been recuperating in the hospital, Edward had gotten Carlisle to rearrange his schedule so that we now had every class together. I was extremely happy. Everything always felt better with Edward around. (**A/N** **I don't really know Bella's schedule so I'm making this up as I go along. Bear with me.) **

We entered into our first period class and all of a sudden everyone was quiet. They stared at us as we went to the back of the classroom and sat down. My face was flooded with heat.

Lunch was the worst. The entire freaking cafeteria stared at me and at Edward incredulously, especially when Edward leaned in and kissed me just before he got into the line to get our trays. I particularly enjoyed the part where he kissed me, but of course I hadn't anticipated Jessica or Mike's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks to you guys who like my story, but I don't think I'm going to finish it. Instead, I'm going to be writing a totally new one where Bella and Edward are human. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to the next chapter, but I'm just not feeling it. I haven't been inspired lately and if anyone has any good ideas for me, I **_**might**_** finish it, but as of now, this story is officially done. Sorry again. **

**- Sirena32 xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! My new story is published! It's called A Heart of Ice under Twilight, or you could just go to my profile. Remember, I love reviews!**


End file.
